


Lumpy

by madziraphale



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, I'm bad at tags, Kinda?, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, Not really tbh, Smut, also kinda - Freeform, but smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madziraphale/pseuds/madziraphale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all the time they’d spent together, Hawke didn’t think she’d ever seen Anders look this at ease. Even in his quietest moments, the mage always wore a look of hardened concentration or sorrow on his face. Of course, he was full of witty retorts, incredible stories, and had a smile that, in Hawke’s opinion, lit up even the shadiest spots in Darktown, but those melancholic undercurrents always remained. Now, Anders slept peacefully on his side, strawberry-blonde locks fanned out across his pillow, along with a little puddle of drool. Sunny bit her lip to hold in a laugh.</p><p>My take on the first morning Anders spent at the Hawke estate. A deeper look into the dynamic of his relationship with my Hawke, Sunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumpy

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like a reference to put to Sunny before you read, here's a link to my Dragon Age tumblr: http://fereldenknight.tumblr.com/post/142604766790/so-i-realized-id-never-given-sunny-her-own-proper

_The first morning had felt like a dream. Thinking back on it sometimes, Hawke still thought it was._

“If your door is open tonight, I will come for you.” Hawke’s head was still reeling from their kiss, but she managed to catch Anders’s parting words. She left the clinic grinning like a fool, eager for the sun to set. She’d spent the rest of the day in a love-struck stupor. It took Hawke almost falling down a sand dune on the Wounded Coast for her to decide it was it was time to call it a day.

‘And ‘come’ he did. Many times, in fact,’ Hawke smiled at her own joke, reminding herself to save it to tell Isabela and Varric later. The warrior lay curled in bed, even as the early morning light streamed through her bedroom window. She had to shield her eyes upon first opening them, but once she adjusted, Sunny turned slightly and was greeted with a face full of bare, freckle-smattered back. A dopey smile crawled its way to her face. Quietly as she could, Hawke sat up a bit in bed, pushing her messy bleached waves out of her eyes to get a better look at the mage.

In all the time they’d spent together, Hawke didn’t think she’d ever seen Anders look this at ease. Even in his quietest moments, the mage always wore a look of hardened concentration or sorrow on his face. Of course, he was full of witty retorts, incredible stories, and had a smile that, in Hawke’s opinion, lit up even the shadiest spots in Darktown, but those melancholic undercurrents always remained. Now, Anders slept peacefully on his side, strawberry-blonde locks fanned out across his pillow, along with a little puddle of drool. Sunny bit her lip to hold in a laugh.

Apparently, she hadn’t done the best job of it, because Anders mumbled a bit, scrunching his eyebrows adorably and crinkling his nose. The mage shifted, turning himself to face Hawke, and blearily opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them.

“Mmmpf… Hawke?” he mumbled, taking his turn to adjust to the soft light of the room. When he finally did, Anders was greeted with a sight so beautiful he thought it could bring even the Maker to tears. Hawke lay propped on her elbow, gazing down at him with the most adorably love-struck smile. He still wasn’t used to the fact that something so captivating could ever be solely meant for him. He leisurely took in her appearance, feeling a wonderful sense of warmth take over his entire body. Sunny’s hair was sleep-mussed and sticking up in the most ridiculous ways, though he was sure he looked no better. Her red sheets had fallen down to her ample waist, revealing a vast expanse of her freckle-splattered, caramel-colored skin. One of these days, he promised himself, he was going to count every freckle he could find on her. With the morning light at her back, Anders could swear Hawke was a vision from Andraste herself.

“See something you like?” Sunny’s soft voice shook the mage out of his thoughts, “my eyes are up here, though, just so you know.” Anders felt his face go red. Hawke chuckled, laying back down next to him as her eyes traced his blush from his cheeks to his chest until the blankets blocked her view.

“It’s just,” Anders’s voice caused the warrior’s eyes to snap back to his face, a blush of her own covering her cheeks, “you’re just…this is more wonderful than I could’ve ever imagined. And believe me,” he added, his bashful expression was quickly replaced by a cheeky one, “I’ve imagined it _many_ times.” Hawke snorted at that, reaching out a hand to smack him on the arm. She was intercepted, however, and the hand was instead brought to Anders’s lips, where he placed a light kiss on her palm and leaned into her touch. Hawke scooted closer to him, tangling their legs together beneath the sheets. Anders’s hand released her own, moving gently across her skin to her waist, sending a shiver down her spine as he traced her stretch marks with his fingers.

“You’re so beautiful,” the mage said suddenly, his golden eyes trained on Sunny’s emerald ones, “I never thought I could find that here, something beautiful to call my own. You’re more than I deserve, Hawke. More than any man deserves.” Hawke’s heart felt like it could burst, and, though she knew he meant it, she couldn’t help the doubt that crept into her mind. Anders picked up on it immediately.

“What is it, love?” Anders wore a concerned frown, and looped his arm around Hawke to bring even her closer. The warrior averted her eyes, frowning a bit as she tried to look anywhere but at the mage.

“Well…it’s just that…no one’s called me that in, well, in a very long time. Beautiful, I mean,” her answer was quiet, but it hit Anders like a fireball to the chest. Hawke let out a soft chuckle. “You know, back in Lothering, the boys used to tell me I looked more like a sack of potatoes than a girl. ‘Lumpy,’ they called me. ‘Short, wide, and lumpy.’” A small, sad smile appeared on her face, “The first time someone said it, I was so shocked it didn’t even register until Carver’s fist appeared from behind me and decked the boy square in the nose,” she laughed again, though it was tinted with the same sadness that came every time she mentioned her brother, “the poor sod ran home crying to his mother, blood trailing behind him the whole way there.”

To both of their surprises, a tear rolled down Hawke’s cheek. Before Anders could even think to move, Sunny had wiped it away.

“I’m, I’m so sorry I—“ Hawke was cut off by the sudden crash of Anders’s lips on her own. The mage poured every ounce of love he had into the kiss, so much so that he felt an angry Justice-like grumble in the back of his mind, discouraging him. He blatantly ignored it. Though she was shocked at first, Hawke’s hands flew to Anders, one snaking its way into his hair while the other caressed his stubbly cheek.

Anders moaned when Sunny tugged his hair _just_ the right way, but it reminded him that he had a point to prove with all of this, despite how much he would’ve liked to continue on the path they were currently headed down. The mage pulled away from his love, chuckling a bit as she tried to follow his lips. She opened her eyes again, bewilderment clear on her features.

“Hawke,” he began, but stopped, changing his mind, “Sunny,” he said instead, feeling his heart skip a beat at her doe-eyed expression, “I don’t give a Templar’s ass what those idiots back in Lothering said. Andraste herself could not have conceived someone as beautiful as you. You’re strong, determined, and so incredibly brave. But that’s not even the half of it,” Anders continued, so caught up in his monologue that he missed the tears pooling in his love’s eyes, “You’re also soft. Caring, helpful, generous…you wear your heart on your sleeve. And that’s just your inner beauty! I…” The mage trailed off when he heard a sniffle, bringing his gaze back to Hawke, who wore an enormous but wobbly smile.

“Oh, by…by all means,” she said, though her voice trembled a bit, “don’t stop now. You’re on a roll.” Anders gave her a lopsided smile, pushing back her hair to brush a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Well,” he continued, his voice significantly lowered, his eyes glinting, “for one, I can’t keep my eyes off you in battle…and not just for safety reasons.” Anders waggled his brows and Sunny snorted. “You’re so self-assured, ready to take a hit for any of us. And the way you handle your sword…Maker. What a lucky blade.” Anders’s heart swelled when he noticed that any lingering tears in Hawke’s eyes were from laughter rather than sadness.

“And, of course,” the mage continued, “there’s that ‘lumpy’ matter to think about.” Anders relished in Hawke’s full-body flush as his hand traced over her soft curves. He made sure every crease, scar, and fold he could reach received equal attention. He felt Sunny’s body shudder, and a smug grin made its way to his lips.

“’Lumpy’ isn’t anywhere near the truth,” he began, “The words that come to _my_ mind are much more accurate. Soft, for starters. Warm and cuddly. Luxurious. Divine. _Utterly_ and _inconceivably_ sexy. You know,” Anders dragged his eyes away from his hand’s path to meet Hawke’s gaze, “before I met you, I had no idea heavy plate armor could look so enticing. Though, I must say, I much prefer you out of it.”

This time, Anders was on the receiving end of the surprise kiss. Hawke all but threw herself on top of him. The mage was shocked at first, but shifted his hands to hold Sunny close. After an intense battle of lips, Anders moved his focus to the warrior’s jaw, nosing his way past her thick hair to kiss the sensitive spot on her neck. He felt a small swell of pride at the bruise that had already begun to form from the previous evening. He was so caught up in his task that he couldn’t contain the yelp he released when he was suddenly pushed back onto the mattress. Sometimes, he forgot how strong Sunny was. Anders made to protest, but his words caught in his throat when his eyes met Hawke’s. An emotion burned in her gaze that the mage couldn’t place.

“You,” Hawke purred, causing Anders to stiffen in anticipation, “are the most wonderful man in Thedas. Don’t tell Varric.” Anders wanted to laugh, but it came out as nothing but a soft wheeze.

“You’ve done enough charity work today, handsome,” she continued, biting her bottom lip, “let me return the favor?” All Anders could do was nod.

* * *

 

“Andraste’s knicker weasels,” Anders croaked out as he stared at the ceiling, mouth open in awe, “remind me why I waited three years to finally make a move?” He felt Hawke’s laugh rumble against his chest, and she pressed a kiss near his heart.

“Something about a spirit of justice trying to keep you from getting laid for the rest of your life, if I remember correctly,” Sunny replied, looking up at the mage. Anders laughed aloud, a blissful expression on his face. Hawke snuggled closer to him, melting into his arms. When his laughter ceased, Anders looked down at his love, a dopey smile on his face.

“I love you,” he said suddenly, catching Hawke off-guard. Her eyes widened and she shifted, propping herself on the mage’s chest so she could look him more firmly in the eyes. Anders looked like he’d even surprised himself a bit, but he recovered quickly. “I’d been holding back from saying that for…well, looking at them now, they’re stupid reasons. But, I’ve wanted to tell you for _so long_ and I—“

“I love you, too, Anders!” Sunny practically squealed, clapping her hand over her mouth when she realized how loud she had been, “I love you, too.” She whispered. The two just lied there for a few moments, soaking in the warm aura that surrounded them. Both had waited so long for this moment, and it had been better than either could have hoped.

“Move in with me,” Sunny said, tracing patterns on the mage’s chest. Anders would’ve sat up in shock had Hawke not been using him as a pillow. He spluttered for a moment, though, and looked down at the warrior with a raised brow.

“Live here? With you? You would let everyone, including the Knight-Commander, know that you love an apostate? That you…that you love _me_?” Anders could hardly believe it. His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. Sunny met his eyes, her serious expression only causing his pulse to accelerate even more.

“I want you right here, Anders, until the day we die,” Hawke stated earnestly, smiling despite herself as she saw Anders’s features relax into a soft giddiness. “Besides,” Sunny continued, “I think you’re really starting to grow on Mother.” The mage laughed at that, leaning down to capture Hawke’s lips in a gentle kiss.

“Now,” Sunny stated, smirking at the blonde, “it’s getting a little late. I’m sure the others will be wondering where we are. Not to mention, Bodhan makes the best pancakes in Hightown, and I’ll be damned if you don’t get to have any on your first day in your new home.” With that, the warrior made to slip from Anders’s grasp, but his lanky arms held her in place. She gave him a quizzical look, to which he smirked.

“I don’t think I’m quite ready to leave our bed yet, love. Five more minutes?” Hawke’s heart swelled at his mention of it as “their bed,” and she eagerly complied, snuggling up to Anders once more. He placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

For all the horrors that she had seen, for all the loss that had befallen her, Hawke decided that if she could just have this—just this simple pleasure of laying in her lover’s arms—that would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it! Thank you so much for reading. There's a chance I may turn this into a series, but that's only if time permits. Comments and kudos are, as always, welcome with open arms and a feast in their honor.


End file.
